Concepto de amor
by Barbx Mizuno
Summary: Estas historias son el significado de amor y la forma de verlo de algunos de los personajes que aparecen en kingdom hearts. Como se que cada uno tiene una forma diferente de ver el amor yo queria expresarla.Bueno espero que les guste


Concepto de Amor según:

Sora (Kh)

Para mí el amor es….. Un sentimiento desconocido para los humanos; El algo que aunque te explique con palabras no lo entenderías ¿sabes? Pero en mi opinión puedo decir que el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso del universo hace a veces que las personas nos sintamos como en el paraíso perfecto, a veces te confunde, te hace llorar; Casi… puede volverse un estado emocional porque es algo por lo que pasamos todos alguna vez en la vida o varias veces…. Es muy difícil encontrar a la persona correcta siempre vamos buscando a la persona "perfecta" pero ¿Cómo podemos encontrar a la persona para amarla si el amor no es un sentimiento perfecto? No, el amor no es un sentimiento perfecto te causa confusión, despiste , te distrae , te genera sensaciones que no puedes comprender , te puede hacer llorar; Por eso siempre he pensado que el amor es algo por lo que se merece luchar a pesar de que sea algo fuera de nuestro entendimiento…..

Otra cosa en que nos equivocamos mucho es que al "buscar a la persona perfecta" ¡es que no solo buscamos que sea PERFECTO por dentro por fuera! Algo que realmente me parece tonto; Puedes ser una persona de físico perfecto pero ¿De que le sirves al mundo si solo eres cuerpo vacío y falto de sentimientos? En realidad siempre he pensado que en el amor lo que debe estorbar son los cuerpos para así ver con más claridad los sentimientos de las personas sin confundirnos por cualquier distracción por el sexo.

El amor no es como cualquier sentimiento, valor o emoción que tenga el ser humano tenga o sienta ¡es el único de esos que se vuelve una necesidad ¡ porque sin amor solo nos convertiríamos en cuerpos sin vida; Como una persona sin amor podría esbozar una sonrisa y reírse de las cosas hermosas de la vida, el simple hecho de vivir requiere de amor. Pero claro para que haya amor se debe saber respetar, perdonar y querer. Respetar porque si no respetas a esa persona y la lastimas tanto física como emocionalmente eso nos es querer y si no quieres no es amor, como una persona que golpea a su pareja o la engaña sin sentir culpa o sin sentir cualquier mínima emoción al hacerle daño a esa persona ¿cómo puede decir que la ama? Eso es solo algo enfermizo. La otra cosa que es importante saber para amar es el perdonar y esto es algo que muy pocas personas saben hacer y es algo muy importante porque si no sabemos perdonar entonces podemos hacer que cualquier relación se acabe en menos de un día ¡hasta una amista! Por qué decimos "si te perdono" pero nos quedamos con el rencor y lo recordamos y una parte; una gran parte en realidad; es el olvidar, olvidar que te hicieron daño o que tal vez esa persona se equivocó porque nadie es perfecto, además ¿Cómo puedes decir que perdonaste a alguien si no puedes olvidar, dejar atrás? Y lo último pero más importante es el saber querer, muchos confundimos con esto porque creemos que esto es solo dar afecto de una manera física (sexo) o simplemente dar grandes regalos, aunque hay gente muy enferma (MUY ENFERMA) que cree que con el maltrato puede conseguir amor ya sea de otra persona o su propio amor por que si hay varios tipos de amor el amor que sientes por tu familia, tú propio amor y el amor que sientes por tu pareja.

El amor por uno mismo el más importante porque si no podemos amarnos a nosotros mismos como podríamos darle amor a otras personas, si ni siquiera podemos darnos valor a nosotros mismos una persona que se lastima, qué no le gusta quien es….. No lo veo como algo imposible solo algo mucho más difícil para una persona que no se quiera porque a pesar de todo aunque no haya amor por nosotros mismos existe amor por las demás personas pero obviamente si no se respeta no respetara a su pareja o le costara hacerlo; por eso considero algo muy importante que una persona se quiera a sí misma.

**¿Cómo se siente y vive el amor?**

Pues…. No creo que se sienta del mismo para todas las personas para algunas personas es como subir hasta al cielo, para otros es algo que los confunde perdidamente. Pero para mí el amor es algo que va más haya del físico a travesando lo material hasta olvidar que ahí un cuerpo y solo sientes como si tu alma saliera de tu cuerpo y se juntara con la de la otra persona. Cuando kairi me agarra las manos y estamos juntos siento exactamente eso, siento que cuando me mira no está mirando mi rostro, está mirando mi alma, está mirando mi corazón…. El amor es algo por lo que merece luchar por eso pienso que es algo que realmente se vive y no solo se siente. Cuando estaba en el castillo olvido y había olvidado a kairi por la modificación de mis recuerdos hechos por Namine, Kairi fue la luz que me ayudo a recordar no solo a recordarla a ella y recordar que ella era la persona más importante para mí. Y si yo creo que cuando amamos a alguien esa persona se vuelve nuestra luz, ese ángel que puede guiarnos por el camino de la felicidad, pero no ese típico estereotipo de felicidad perfecta donde tenemos la vida perfecta según la sociedad, no,no,no,no,no eso no hablo de lo que realmente te hace feliz la vida, lo que tú quieres tener para tu vida para hacerla feliz. Por eso cuando la recordé y desperté y antes de olvidarla y llegar al castillo olvido solo la buscaba a ella porque ella era lo que quería para hacer mi vida feliz; La necesitaba, necesitaba a kairi yo creo que el amor se puede volver una necesidad pero tampoco al límite de llevarlo a una "obsesión enfermiza" solo es necesitar de una manera en que no puedes imaginarte una vida sin esa persona, qué necesites esa hermosa forma de ser de esa persona que tanto quieres, sin esa persona que te hace feliz a ti mientras tú también la haces feliz para darse un amor mutuo, correspondido y hermoso. Ese es un hermoso sentimiento.

A pesar de que el amor a veces no sea correspondido no creo que eso sea fácil porque muchas personas piensan "si la otra persona no siente nada no es amor" pero yo no creo que sea así hay personas que son "peligrosamente enamoradizas" agarran cariño muy rápido y a veces se confunden y a la final la otra persona no siente nada y se sienten tristes pero por lo menos intentaron querer ¿no? Y eso es lo importante que cree en lo que siente y no tiene miedo; y si algo le sale mal se esfuerza en olvidar para que la próxima vez sea mejor y eso es importante porque yo creo que cuando el amor es tu única debilidad te vuelves la persona más fuerte del mundo.

Y lo más importante para mí es esa conexión especial que logras hacer con la otra persona esa confianza que logras tener para poder compartir tu vida; Y cuando hablo de "compartir tu vida" no solo hablo del día, día que pasan juntos hablo del saber ¿Quién es la otra persona? Saber las cosas importantes de la vida de tu pareja, esos detalles tan pequeños que dejamos pasar a veces pero que pueden ser tan importantes…. Fechas, conversaciones, recuerdos cosas importantes que olvidamos y deberíamos recordar porque al final y al cabo las personas solo vivimos de recuerdos.

Y eso es el amor para mi es irreal, mágico, imperfecto y lo mejor que hay en la vida de todas las personas; Y que siempre existe sin importar que tan mal estés el amor es algo que existe dentro de todas las personas por que todos somos seres nacidos del amor por eso jamás nadie puede olvidar como amar.


End file.
